2012-07-09 Beach Please
The sun beat brightly over head, hanging in a crystal clear sky. Even the clouds seemed to be absent today. It was exceptionally warm out today. Enough that it had driven several to the beach. Among those was Donna. The crowd is sparse, yes but there. Walking among is the shimmering haired Amazon. She's dressed in a small bikini top that, really, leaves nothing to the imagination, a matching bottom and a red sarong tied around her waist. Even in this heat, her hair has been left down for what tiny breeze there is to play in. Currently, the young woman is perched on the railing of the boardwalk with a milkshake in her hand. Some people are beach people. Some people are not. Jason Todd is neither one. Currently, he's decked out in what can only be considered freshly bought beach shorts and a random hawaiian shirt of the most horrible variety. But then again, he wasn't packed for the beach. He's more apt to be working than to be on the beach. But, for the moment here he is. Wandering along the boardwalk and looking none too happy about it. That is, of course, until he pulls his shades onto his face. Which puts him back into the area of So Cool. Luckily, Beach Goer makes the perfect cover. Yeah. Looks like he's working after all. She could 'feel' him the moment he got within range. No one else had quite the same emotional cocktail as Jason Todd. It brought an easy smile to her face and had her turning on the railing to watch the people on the boardwalk. The closer he got the stronger she could 'feel' him. It was enough to let her pinpoint him. Still, she decided to wait until he was just a few feet from her so she sat, legs crossed one over the other at the knee, perched rather prettily on the rail. When he was close enough that it was obvious she could be talking to no one else, the milkshake is held out in front of her, a silent offer, and accompanied by, "You suck at blending in." "Never been much for blending. I prefer the 'oh shit. here he comes' approach. Makes the whole mercenary thing more fun." Jason's natural contrary response comes out fast enough that it looks as though this was all part of the cover or something. He stops, reaching out to grab the milkshake and takes a long sip of it. Granted, at this moment he's also looking over the top of his shades at Donna. When all is said and done, he's handing the milkshake back with a, "Delicious." attached to it. However, from this vantage point on the Boardwalk, he can see what he needs to see and thus stopping here won't be a bad thing. A brow arches as she takes back the shake. "Business today is it then?" She can't help but smirk as she slides from the rail. "Try for no collateral this time, yeah? There's kids around." A long sip of the shake is taken before she looks him over and giggles softly. "Really, JT? I'm tempted to go shopping for you and prepare convincing outfits for several possible situations." "Oh, come on. Does it really look like I'm working?" Jason Todd takes a moment to pose, spinning around and showing off the horrible outfit. "I'm just a guy, out here on the beach, trying to understand what makes the beach such a great place to come and wander upon." He rolls his eyes in that next moment, because that's just what he doesn't care about: the beach. "If you're spending your dime, be my guest. I'll never turn down anything free." Jason cracks a smile, but it's an awkward one. He's still not good with this whole 'conversation' thing. Donna can't help but giggle. "No, you look like a tourist with a really bad fashion sense... Which is how I know you're working." Those blue-green eyes of hers sparkle for a moment before she steps off to the side. "But, if you want to know what makes the beach so great... for you I would suggest looking...." Her voice trails off a moment before she points down the sand about five yards. "there." What she points to is a volleyball game going on. The players? All young women dressed in bikinis. "Maybe I'm just trying to make you think I'm working. Ever think about that?" Jason keeps up his smiling facade, which is only because he may actually be enjoying this playful battle of wits. It is a nice change from the dark and broody conversations he's stuck having with people he hangs around on a more regular basis. But then the pointing happens and the bouncing is seen and Jason reaches up to pull down his glasses and eyes... all the bouncing. "Yeah. Kinda' sold on the beach now. Never wanna' leave." And now he's just going to keep gawking. "Because you just knew I was at the beach today so you put together this elaborate scheme just to mess with me. I'm sure." Donna laughs yet again, bright and clear, before she leans up to kiss his cheek. "Doubtful unless you're having me watched." And then he's staring. And she's laughing again. A light and playful smack is given to his chest. "JT! You could look at them as something other than dinner, y'know!" And there's a roll of her eyes before she hops back up on the rail and crosses her legs, still smirking. "But then they might think I want something more." Jason is already raising a hand to wave at the girls. Whether any of them actually pay enough attention to wave back means nothing. He's just making sure that he looks like the rest of these babe hungry fools on the Boardwalk. In a moment, though, his attention span is gone and his glasses are back fully on his face and he's no longer worried about the bouncing women. "I cannot confirm nor deny the status of you being watched." While he's probably teasing, he sounds so serious with it, that maybe he does have her under surveillance. Donna watches him, smirking as three of the girls wave back. "You have a fanclub." Another sip of the milkshake is taken. "You wouldn't." ... ... "Would you?" Donna blinks and her eyes narrow playfully. "You best keep your cameras outta my bathroom and bedroom, boy!" And if her tone wasn't teasing enough, that warm and light smile would surely give her away. "Anyhow.. Since you're playing tourist for whatever reason... I'm hungry. Wanna burger? My treat." "All I heard was free. So count me in." Jason doesn't even acknowledge the fanclub that he might've gotten for no reason whatsoever. He's more worried about getting this burger. Which is perfect because the guy he may or may not be tailing just went in to the burger joint. So it all must be going according to the plan that Jason Todd has set in motion by wearing this horrible hawaiian shirt. "I haven't eaten in like two days. So I hope you brought your credit card." He pauses and looks at her. "Though, I'm not sure where you'd have it..." Wait. What? Donna stops moving entirely and looks up at him. "Why the hell not?" Blue-green eyes watch him closely, her care and concern apparent in their depths. Him not eating is _not_ an option. "I want an address where I can have stuff shipped to you. It doesn't have to be where you stay, just somewhere you can get to the stuff." She's worried. Clearly so. With her free hand, she reaches for his and immediately heads for the burger shop. "You'd be surprised where I can find to keep things." One thing she is _never_ without is her gauntlets. "I was on a stakeout. No time for food when you're on a stakeout. I had a mark worth about twenty grand. I'd rather starve than give up twenty grand." Yeah, it seems like Jason doesn't much care about the whole food thing these days. It's all about the work. The job. The everything but sitting around and thinking about being dead and stuff like that. Following along with her to the burger joint, Jason just offers a bit of a smirk. "If you're trying to get me to strip search you, it's not working." He's probably lying. It is. That... Makes her angry and she whirls on him. Before they make it inside, she tugs his hand around the corner of the building. She's careful to make sure he can still see the boardwalk, knowing he'd never follow if there was a chance he'd lose sight of whoever he was here for. "Don't you start that shit, Jason Todd!" Her voice is an angry whisper. "Don't you dare! Either you take care of yourself or so help me, I'll do it and you'll never get any work done! Do you understand me?" This automatically causes Jason to pull his hand away and there's the attitude that's written all over his face. "Whatever." is all he really has to say to all that and he doesn't even whisper. "My mother died a long time ago. I don't need another one." Apparently, he doesn't like being talked to like a child. Thus why he's already backing up and turning to head back to the Boardwalk proper. "I'll see ya' 'round. I got work to do." "Fuck you! I'm not trying to be you mother you arrogant ass! You'll brood yourself to death if someone doesn't push you to do the small stuff though." As he starts to walk away, she smirks and arms cross over her chest. "That's it. Walk away because someone said something you didn't like... You're just like him. No matter what you think." Last straw? Too far? There are so many different things going through Jason's head right now when he hears that last part. And that's enough to send him into an almost blind rage. Fury? That's a good way to describe it. But he doesn't stop and turn back. He just yanks his glasses off and tosses them to the ground, walking with purpose and anger down the Boardwalk, shoving random people out of his way. Time to go before he does something even more stupid. Like start a fight. With some musclebound meatheads. Category:Logs Category:RPLogs